Gracias, Stan
by TheParkerPress
Summary: Kyle se cura de su diabetes, y todos van a celebrar al campo. Pero luego Stan y Kyle se quedan solos, confesando sus sentimientos... StYle FAIL SUMMARY, mi primer fic. Por lo menos denle una oportunidad.


**Título:** Gracias, Stan…

**Ranking: **T (+13)

**Advertencias: **Slash/Yaoi, Sugar, orange y un poco de lenguaje.

**Parejas: **StYle (obvio e .e)

**Notas: **Adsadsadsasa, siempre quise ver este episodio!: 3 y al fin lo vi: D me encanto todo el StYle W

Especialmente cuando Stan dijo: 'No quiero que mi mejor amigo se muera antes que yo' Aww Stan es tan tierno W (quiero tener un novio como él e .e) e hizo todo lo posible para que Kyle no se muera: D. Tanto me encanto que no pude evitar hacer este One-shot StYle, ojalá les guste: D

PD: South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone :)

_Este fanfic es irreal y grosero, South Park no me pertenece y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer [Inserte aquí la canción de inicio]_

Era un día soleado en South Park, no como todos los días pero por este día sí salió y no hubo ni un copo de nieve.

Porque hoy día era un día muy especial para Stan Marsh: ¡ Su súper mejor amigo en todo el mundo se había curado de su diabetes!

Y al fin estaba feliz por ver a su mejor amigo, _SU _Kyle, sonreír y verlo jugar.

Odiaba esos momentos cuando lo veía toser y estar tirado en la cama todo el día, odiaba ver cuando la Sra. Broflovski confiaba en la mierda de la medicina natural en vez de los médicos, odiaba cuando su madre no creía lo que decía él sobre la medicina natural.

Pero ahora, todo había pasado…

Como había salido el sol habían aprovechado para salir por el campo, esos lugares son hermosos y románticos cuando hay calor, según Sharon.

Los que fueron al viaje fueron la familia Marsh y Broflovski.

Stan estaba poniendo en su mochila todo lo necesario para no aburrirse en el viaje, pero él mismo sabía que no lo iba a hacer ¿Saben por qué? Porque iba ir su mejor amigo, obvio.

Estaba buscando algo muy importante para él, buscaba por todas partes pero no lo encontraba, Espera… ¿Buscó debajo de su cama? No, a revisar entonces.

Y sí, lo encontró finalmente: Un libro de color azul, algo antiguo, pero para el azabache era muy importante: Era un álbum de fotos, pero no era uno cualquiera, era un álbum de fotos de todos los recuerdos de su amistad que tenía con Kyle. Todos, desde cuando era unos bebés hasta ahora.

Abrió el libro viendo uno por uno todas las fotos, cuando pasaba las páginas reía o sonreía cuando recordaba todas sus ocurrencias de niños. Pasaba todas las páginas hasta que se encontró con una foto de Kyle sonriendo a la cámara, se veía tan lindo…

Volteó su cabeza por los dos lados para saber si alguien lo veía, nadie… Cada vez le daban ganas de hacerlo… Acercó su cara lentamente hacia la foto y la besó como si fuera el verdadero Kyle.

-¡Stan, baja ya!-gritó su madre desde el otro piso.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió, ya dejando de besar la foto- Carajo…-susurró mientras ponía el álbum en su mochila.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con su querido pelirrojo y su familia.

-Hola Stan-saludó Kyle con una sonrisa en su rostro, casi como la de la foto, haciendo sonrojar a su mejor amigo.

-Hola…

- Dadada …-dijo Ike, el hermano de Kyle, en un intento fallido de saludar.

-Ah ¡Hola Ike!-saludó el azabache ya recuperándose de su sonrojo.

-Bueno, ¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó Sheila a Sharon.

-¡Oh, claro! Deja que Randy arregle el carro un rato.

Esperaron un rato y al fin Randy arregló el auto, avisando a todos que se suban.

-¿Y Shelly?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Está chateando con su novio , no quiere ir…-respondió el azabache.

-Oh…

El viaje fue normal, con algunos percances pero pudieron llegar al campo a tiempo.

Sheila y Sharon desempacaron las cosas en el pasto, el campo era hermoso, muy verde y con muchos árboles frondosos, se respiraba el aire puro, sin contaminación.

Al parecer Sharon tenía razón sobre lo romántico que es este lugar cuando hay sol.

-Chicos, ustedes vallan a pasear mientras nosotros conversamos-dijo Gerald a los dos amigos.

Ambos asintieron.

Stan llevó su mochila. Mientras que Kyle llevaba un libro para leer.

-Stan…

-¿Mmm?-preguntó mientras ojeaba el álbum.

-Gracias…

El azabache cerró el libro de golpe.

-¿Por qué…?

-Tú sabes…

-Ah… por eso…

-Deberías saberlo, en serio estoy muy agradecido, si no fuera por ti yo ya estaría muerto…

Marsh agarró a Broflovski de los hombros cuando oyó la palabra _muerto_.

-Nunca digas esa palabra, por favor-Kyle asintió-No sabes cuánto lloré al saber que había posibilidad de que te murieras.

-Cálmate…-le consoló agarrando suavemente sus cabellos oscuros, haciendo ruborizar a Stan-Yo ya estoy bien…y por eso te quiero agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por mí…

-Eso es lo de menos Kyle, quería… no , _TENÍA _que hacerlo… no hubiera imaginado una vida sin ti… -respondió ya dejando de agarrarlo por los hombros.

Kyle se ruborizó un poco. Stan captó lo que acaba de decir.

Se agarró el puente de la nariz.

-¿Sonó romántico, no?

-Ajá…

Ambos miraron el ambiente que había en el aire, estaban alejados de sus padres, donde ellos no lo podrían ver . Estaban formando una burbuja de intimidad.

Y era muy incómodo…

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto a la vez, viendo el paisaje que había en el campo verde.

Un montón de mariposas se posaban cerca de ellos, poniéndolos más incómodos.

Y si no fuera poco, una brisa bien fuerte los atacó. Haciendo volar la ushanka de Kyle, dejando ver su hermosa cabellera roja.

Stan volteó su cabeza rápidamente, aguantando las ganas de besar a Kyle y cogerlo ahí mismo.

Dentro de un rato el pelirrojo regresó con su gorro verde en la mano, el azabache dejó de mirar su álbum para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo.

-¿Qué es ese libro?-preguntó Kyle señalando el álbum.

-Un álbum de fotos-respondió.

-¿Puedo mirar?

Stan le dio el libro.

El judío miraba el libro, pasaba hoja por hoja hasta terminar de ver.

Cerró el libro.

Y de la nada Kyle se lanzó a Stan, abrazándolo en el pasto verde. Con todo el cariño del mundo.

-¿Qué… qué… qué te pasa Kyle…?

-No lo sé… Stan-respondió aún sin dejar de abrazarlo- No lo sé…

El ojiazul notó que de los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo salían pequeñas lágrimas, trató de consolarlo.

- Kyle… no llores… -lo consoló agarrando sus cabellos, enredándolos en sus dedos.

De pronto dejó de jugar con sus rizos para ver sus labios, estaban rojos, rojos como su cabello. Sintió deseos de besarlo, de sentir esos labios que siempre quiso besar y no de los de Wendy, con quien había terminado hace unos meses atrás.

…Pero no pudo contenerse más…

Y lo besó, dejando a Kyle muy sorprendido y ruborizado.

Mágicamente sus labios encajaban como si fueran el uno para el otro, Kyle se sorprendió ante esto… ¿Stan lo estaba besando? ¿Al fin lo besó? Sinceramente no lo podía creer…

El judío correspondió al beso agarrando la nuca de su amado azabache con sus dos brazos. Disfrutando cada parte del beso como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Dejaron de besarse por la falta de aire.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Y se abrazaron, el pelirrojo seguía llorando por lo acaba de pasar.

-S…Stan…-decía entre sollozos.

-Shh, cálmate…-respondió consolándolo-…Verás… Kyle…yo…

Dejaron de abrazarse, Stan lo miró fijamente a los ojos para perderse en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

"_Te amo…"_

Kyle quedó atónito, prácticamente dejó de llorar.

-Yo… yo también…-respondió entrecortadamente. Sonrojado.

-Entonces … tú… ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?-le preguntó ruborizado, deseando escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

Kyle asintió.

-Sí, Stan… si quiero ser tu novio…-respondió para luego besarlo, un beso corto.

-¡Stan, Kyle, ya nos vamos!-gritaron desde lejos las señoras Broflovski y Marsh.

-Vamos…-susurró el ojiazul.

Ambos se pararon, limpiando el resto de pasto que tenían en sus pantalones.

Stan estaba por caminar hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

Era su novio.

-Gracias, Stan…-le dijo con un sonrisa-Gracias por todo…

Ambos se abrazaron.

-¡Chicos!

-Vámonos…-dijo Kyle.

Así ambos caminaron, perdiéndose entre los pastos y la maleza de los árboles. Ellos mismos sabían que atesorarían este momento por siempre.

~OOO~

; A; Les gustó? Espero que sí, debo aclarar que esta pareja es mi OTP: D

Es mi primer One-shot y a mí parecer… me salió MUUUY cursi xDD saluden a la reina de los cursis, Mmkay? XDD

Ojalá les haya gustado, dedicado a las fan-girls que adoran el StYle: 3

POSDATA 2: Apoyo a la que dijo que Word era una perra :), te hacen creer que escribes mucho y al final no es nada! XD

_~Vale10~_


End file.
